


Hopeless

by Megasaur



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Soft!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: Okay so I have this headcanon for eggsy where he would leave little things to remind you of him, his love for you when he leaves on missions. It is totally self indulgent but I am posting it in hopes that some of you enjoy it too.A/N: I’ve been toying with writing some soft!eggsy so I guess this is my dipping my toe in the water so to speak?
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Hopeless

Eggsy is a bit of a hopeless romantic, isn't he? He has lost too many people in his life that were special to him and he wants you to know how much he loves you even when he is away that is why he constantly is leaving behind things for you to find while he is away on missions if he is able to.

At first it started out with little love notes tucked into your drawers or favorite black vans you liked to wear daily because they went with everything. 

Then he might leave behind a picture of you that he snuck when you weren’t looking and the way he captured you showed you exactly how much he loved you.  
  
New jewelry? It is always something sentimental, not usually anything expensive. Like the subtle ice cream cone charm he had made to commemorate your first date in which you dropped your cone of ice cream on his lap and tried to clean it up but realized you were just petting his lap as you did so and got embarrassed.

A single flower in a vile with a note attached, “I will be home before the last petal falls.” Then when he does turn up he’s holding the largest bouquet of said flower, one for every week you have been together which is more than a year by now.   
  
Something to make you laugh when he knows you’ll be missing him most. A quick text of an inside joke. 

A book he had read before giving it to you and he slipped notes into it about scenes in it, about how certain things reminded him of you, quotes he wanted you to really read, think about, delve into.   
  
You’ve had your eye on that gorgeous outfit from afar? Don’t think he didn’t notice. It shows up with a note that he can’t wait to come home and see you wear it on your date. 

Then when he gets home you get to return the love, bandaging and cleaning him up, cooking him his favorite meal and then cuddling with him under the duvet in your loungwear until you both have to return to the real world. 


End file.
